Las crónicas obscuras de un Dios
by Minosdelune
Summary: Llego la hora, una alianza inesperada, una batalla contra el destino, un claro reto a los olímpicos, ella ha despertado, Atenea a surgido y peleara contra ellos por liberar a su élite Dorada, la sabiduría en la guerra se hará presente
1. Un pacto inesperado

Antes que nada: Todos los personajes aquí incluidos no me pertenecen son de Kurumada y Toei animation. No pretendo sacar ningún beneficio económico en base a este relato, es mero ocio juvenil _(__Se agradece cualquier corrección ortográfica)_

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia está en línea de tiempo paralela a lo que sucedió en la película Tenkai hen. Aquí Saori ya es en toda forma Atenea, esta Diosa se batirá en duelos sangre y destrucción por liberar las almas de su caballeros Dorados. Su personalidad no tiene nada que ver con la canónica que hemos visto. Mencionare algunos Titanes y la posible explicación a mi gusto de porque Saga es poderoso. Situaciones fantasiosas, alianzas insospechadas, secretos obscuros, recuerden es un fic, no me apegare demasiado a la serie (tampoco será muy larga solo ocho capítulos) por lo cual todo puede suceder. . .

**Las crónicas obscuras de un Dios**

**Capítulo 1: Un pacto inesperado**

La mente de un humano es tan compleja, una extensión universal de la inexistencia misma; tan dura y cruel pero a la vez blanda y quebradiza. Al menos eso es lo que ahora Atenea, o mejor conocida como Saori, pensaba de sí misma ante los últimos "_sucesos de aprendizaje_"

Aun así la guerra tan cruel y devastadora solo le dejaba ese sabor (_aunque consiguiera la victoria_) a perdida. Ni al caso. Últimamente se la pasaba contemplando y suspirando a través de su balcón. Si por ella fuera los sacaría de ahí, pero no era como ir partir la roca y verter su sangre, no; era mucho más complejo

Estaba cansada de fingir, de llorar, de maldecir, de todo. Por primera vez en todas sus reencarnaciones encontró sentido a la famosa frase "_que se vaya todo al diablo_" ¿Por qué no? Estaba harta de ser la salvadora y defensora del bien y el mal, cuando ni siquiera pudo defender a los condenados injustamente. Los que debieron ser castigados ahora se pasean felices en la tierra. Saga no golpeo a Hades, Seiya si. Aldebarán ni siquiera omitió palabras de ofensa en su contra, Hyoga si. Bueno, Shion y Aioros murieron mucho antes y. . . ¿Dónde estaban?. . . En una desgraciada piedra. El unico pecado visible fue "_abrir un agujerito_" en el muro de los lamentos. Un suspiro salió de su boca. Miro por su hombro, no pudo evitar murmurar un improperio apenas audible para el viento

-"_Mierda_"

Simple sencillo y exacto. Eso es lo que eran, además de otros insultos que no era necesario decir. Ya lo sabrían, claro que lo sabrían. Esa era una ventaja de ser mortal: Maldecir. Esto de ser un _**mortal-humano- blasfemo**_ le comenzaba a agradar, claro siempre y cuando esos pequeños pensamientos no fueran dirigidos hacia ella; porque estaba segura que los espectros de Hades (_sin contar a otras órdenes lideradas por hermanastros y tíos incómodos) _ se referían a ella de igual manera

Llevaba más de seis horas mirando los extraordinarios detalles finos y exquisitos que habían estado ahí por más de trecientos años. Lo mejor, lo unico, aquello que resolvía las dudas y cuestiones importantes del mundo. Señoras y señores con ustedes: "EL GRAN TECHO" Aunque no lo crean es un buen método, o, al menos a ella le funcionaba. Ya había transcurrido un año, tres meses, cinco días y contando. Le parecieron siglos en un eterno día de la tierra. Tamborileo sus largos y delicados dedos sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos grises miraron más de cerca: tamaño oficio, blanca, con una pulcra letra. Llevaba más de cuatro horas viéndola fijamente. Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Increíble, cómo pasa el tiempo pensando en una sola cuestión. Sin darle mayor importancia plasmo la firma. Doblo cuidadosamente la hoja, la metió en el sobre y se encamino a la salida de su guarida. Debía entregar ese documento, ahora a fingir. Pondria una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Que comience el show

* * *

Miraba por enésima vez el coliseo. Observar las peleas y entrenamientos de los caballeros de bronce y plata, no era muy divertido que digamos. Asentía mientras Marín y Shiryu le explicaban lo que estaba presenciando, fingía prestar atención. Su mirada se desvió un poco cuando vio que tres jóvenes más o menos de su edad se acercaban a ella. Seiya venía con Shun y Hyoga riendo de algo absurdo

-Saori que bueno verte aquí- El Pegaso no cabía de gusto

-Seiya mas respeto estas ante Atenea no con otra persona- Espeto Ikki que venía ascendiendo en dirección del palco improvisado de observación. Las reparaciones del Santuario se habían retrasado solo un poco

-Vamos Ikki además somos de su eli. . .-No concluyo. Marín ya estampaba su mano en la nuca del chico haciendo que se llevara ambos brazos a la cabeza

-¡Eso me dolió Marín!

-Ten respeto Seiya. Ya no seré tu maestra pero sigo ejerciendo cierto poder en ti

Una punzada en su cabeza le hizo estremecer. Un intenso cosmos no perceptible para sus caballeros acababa de hacer acto de presencia en su santuario, específicamente, el salón patriarcal. Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, aunque la razón mortal le decía que era imposible. La última vez por poco y lo matan. El hecho de estar "pacificamente" le intrigaba. Sin prestar atención a sus acompañantes hablo firme

-Caballeros, Korees con su permiso, sigan con sus actividades me retiro tengo papeleo por hacer

Acto seguido subió por las escalinatas que la conducirían al salón. El solo hecho de pasar a través de esas casas frías y vacías la acongojaba. Los caballeros y Korees se quedaron perplejos. Aún no habían comenzado con el verdadero protocolo. Que le iban a hacer, era una Diosa y los Dioses actuaban de manera rara y caprichosa.

Para Shiryu algo pasaba con Saori, ya no era la misma de antes. Si bien les estimaba y consideraba, había ciertos detalles "insignificantes" que cambiaban todo. La gran diferencia la noto con Seiya, desde cómo se dirigía a él y hasta el cómo le hablaba. Ya no existían sonrojos. Incluso percibió que cada abrazo que Seiya le robaba era dolorosa para la Diosa

El creía que entre Saori y Seiya había algo "romántico" ¿por qué no? El que fuera una Diosa no le impedía enamorarse. De una u otra forma tenia una parte mortal. Otro detonante era el haberse conocido desde pequeños. La guerra cambia, si, pero no esperaba que Saori despareciera por completo. Después de lo de Apolo y Artemisa, todo cambio

La caprichosa y malcriada niña Saori Kido dejo de existir, murió. En su lugar se encontraba en toda forma y esplendor la Diosa Atenea. Un ser divino al que nadie, absolutamente nadie, conocía. Fortaleza, inteligencia, astucia, nobleza y un sin fin de cualidades "sobrenaturales" rodeaban a la Diosa de la sabiduría. Ellos pasaron a formar parte de la orden en su rango: por debajo de los de Plata. La inmensa gratitud por el servicio prestado estaba presente, eran admirados y venerados por los demas cabellros y Korees. No pudieron evitar el cuestionar el porqué de este cambio, sin contar que tendrían que vivir como los demás subordinados. Los abrumadores ojos grises miraron de manera seria. La respuesta fue contundente

"_Gracias_ _a su voluntad y enorme corazón algunas hazañas fueron logradas. No se confundan mis caballeros, también gracias a la ayuda de mi cosmos y mi sangre es que esas proezas se llevaron a cabo. Tal vez si alguna de las armaduras doradas los reconocieran como dignos portadores, no estaría haciendo esto. En lo visto, ustedes no cumplen con sus criterios. Lo siento pero la elite no puede verse sobrepasada. Saben que ellos igualan un cosmos tremendamente poderoso, sin necesidad de mi sangre o ayuda. Espero y lo entiendan" _

Esta joven le infundía temor, miedo y respeto. Suspiro. Ahora el fungía como un suplente-temporal Patriarcal; no con todas las responsabilidades pero si con las más serias. Ikki y él tomaban decisiones, coordinaban los entrenamientos, hacían reportes y expediciones. Cuando Atenea les pidió el favor de ayudarla ambos no pudieron negarse. No evitaron su sorpresa al saber que ellos dos serían los únicos incluidos. Como siempre, Ikki se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de no incluir a Shun o a los demás. La Diosa sonrió. Su respuesta fue tan calmada

"_Son aún muy jóvenes e irresponsables. No puedo creer que Seiya pueda organizar o entrenar a un grupo de alumnos sin que suceda una calamidad. ¿Shun inmerso en papeles? o, ¿Hyoga coordinando reparaciones?. . . Por favor seamos realistas. Ustedes dos son los más responsables de este quinteto, además, Ikki tú ya estas familiarizado con la vida en el coliseo"_

Sin lugar a dudas ambos sabían que sería una gran responsabilidad. Sacar adelante un santuario caído, una orden en pedazos y las esperanzas de los pocos sobrevivientes era una proeza; pero no dudaron. Atenea había vivido ocho largos meses en Japón. Otros cuatro meses viajando a muchos lados y recaudando fondos para la fundación. Solucionando problemas con su fortuna y destinando una parte a los próximos arreglos del santuario. Apenas hace seis meses regreso para quedarse; aun cuando el clima le agobiaba, sin duda un sacrificio muy grande

Miro hacia el coliseo ordenando que reanudaran sus entrenamientos. La misma pregunta de siempre rondaba su cabeza: ¿Lo soportaras Seiya?

Temía conocer la respuesta: **NO**

* * *

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Apolo estaba seguro que pondría a prueba la inmortalidad de la que se jactaba. Atenea lo miraba de manera no tan cordial. Definitivamente estaba incomodo, la Diosa de la sabiduría podía ser temible cuando queria. Consiguió sostener la mirada frente a ella. No dudo en salir por la puerta más cercana, en caso de que ella levantara su dichoso báculo (_o en el mejor de los casos corriendo, y no es que fuera cobarde era mejor prevenir_). Trago con fuerza, casi muere ahogado por su propia saliva cuando la Diosa hablo

-¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita _Dios del Sol_?

Saori frunció el ceño al verlo toser. De manera estrepitosa Apolo aleteaba las manos. Parpadeo unos instantes ¿Se estaba ahogando?. . . Se acercó a él, sin duda algo impedía su respiración. Una duda cruzo por su mente, puso el báculo contra el trono y subió su mano derecha. Un golpe sordo se escuchó por el salón ¡Paf!

-¡Graciasss!-Apolo toco su garganta mientras unos lagrimones marca diablo bajaban de sus ojos. El color volvía a inundar sus rostro

-¿Viniste desde el olimpo solo para pedirme ayuda para que no te ahogaras?. . . ¿Acaso lo predijiste? –Saori estaba lo que le sigue a perpleja

-No-Apolo retrocedió

-¿Te perdiste?- La Diosa enarco una ceja

-No solo. . .-Carraspeo al verla dar un paso al frente

-¿Viniste a buscar pelea?- Ambas cejas se alzaban peligrosamente

-No yo solo vine. . .-Apolo volvió a dar un paso atrás

-¡Otra vez con sus pleitos! ¡Qué poca madre tienen!- Alzo de manera violenta ambas manos, azotando con fuerza a Nike

-Vine a. . .-El Dios sol desorbito los ojos con sorpresa- ¡OYE NO TE METAS CON MI MADRE!

-¿QUIERES GUERRA? ¡PUES GUERRA TENDRÁS!- Se lanzo con el báculo en todo lo alto

-¡BASTA INMADURA SOCIAL!-Grito Apolo a todo pulmón mientras cubría su rostro del posible baculazo -¡SOLO QUIERO HABLAR!

Atenea detuvo de golpe su ataque contra Apolo. La perplejidad cubrió su rostro. Observo detenidamente al Dios, quería cerciorarse que no existirá rastro de burla (_o algún menjurje extraño que hubiera bebido_). Apolo seguía con las manos levantadas cubriendo su rostro. No había hecho el intento de defenderse, eso quería decir que ella había exagerado la situación (_el estrés es malo_)

-¿Hablar sobre qué?- Bajo su Báculo

-Quiero hacer una alianza contigo-Apolo medio descubrió su cara-Es en serio

-¿Aliarnos?-La joven Diosa bajo la mirada al suelo, su semblante se tornó sobrio- ¿Qué quieres Apolo?

-Solo quiero ofrecerte un trato, por lo visto lo consideraras. Nos conviene a ambos

-¿Tu ayudándome? Si no me equivoco, metiste tus manos en este asunto ¿No?-se cruzó de brazos

-Temo informarte que no es así hermana. Yo no tuve nada que ver en el juicio de tus Santos Dorados. Reconozco que ayude a Artemisa para "purificar" la tierra pero jamás condenaría a los inocentes

-¿Entonces los enviarías al cielo? Por favor Apolo querías destruir a los humanos. ¡No me vengas con tu palabrería de nobleza cuando no existe!-La Diosa se exaspero

-Piensa lo que quieras pero en verdad necesito de tu ayuda y tú de la mía-Apolo bajo los brazos derrotado- Si quieres los dos nos batiremos en duelo, por ahora, solo escucha lo que tengo que decir

Atenea desvió la vista hacia las puertas del gran salón, no quería escucharlo. Se dio la vuelta ignorando todo a su alrededor. La voz de Apolo la detuvo

-¿No te has preguntado por qué los condenaron a ellos?-Apolo logro moverse unos pasos detrás de su hermana-¿No lo sospechas?. . . ¿Ni siquiera intentaras escucharme si te digo que podemos liberarlos?

La Diosa giro sobre sus talones mirándolo de frente. El Dios sol había logrado su cometido lo escucharía. Metió la mano en su túnica extrayendo un frasco de cristal dorado. Extendio las manos hacia ella, sus ojos se tornaron extrañamente acuosos. Con sumo cuidado, Atenea alcanzo sus dedos para hacerse del frasco, pero, Apolo le apreso la mano sosteniéndola con fuerza sin lastimarla

-Mi sangre junto con la tuya y la de Hades lograra liberarlos de la piedra. Solo el juez de los Dioses sera capaz de dar el voto definitivo para su libertdad. Se que no serás capaz de entregar a Pegaso a cambio. Debemos liberar a Hades de la inexorable muerte eterna: el olvido. Podemos hacerlo, solo pido un pequeño favor por esto

-¿Cuál favor?-Atenea se mostró repentinamente interesada

-Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, no abandonaras mi legado, por favor promételo

-¿Cómo?-las pupilas grises se contrajeron

-No finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo. ¡Por favor Atenea!. Jamás he querido el mal ni la destrucción para la tierra, tal parece que tú eres la indicada para protegerla. Las consecuencias no se harán esperar. Necesitamos encontrarlo, sabes que es necesario

-¿De que estas hablando Apolo?. . . ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? –Atenea desorbito sus orbes grises. Contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- ¡Sabes que no puedes! ¡Lo maldijeron!-La Diosa de la sabiduría se dejo caer de rodillas-Aunque lo intentáramos. . . no sabemos si ya reencarno o si podría estar atrapado. ¡No sabemos nada de él! ¿No has pensado que tal vez el desea cortar nuestras cabezas?

-¿Sabes porque los atraparon?-Apolo se arrodillo junto a ella- ¿Precisamente a tu elite?

La observación de Apolo le cayó como un alud de tierra. Su corazón se aceleró. Miro al Dios mientras los recuerdos de sus anteriores reencarnaciones rebuscaban en su mente inmortal, transportándola al pasado antes de renacer como humana. Todo este tiempo, no se percató de ese detalle. Uno de sus caballeros dorados era extremadamente poderoso. Si era o no la reencarnación de un Titan, o, tal vez descendiente directo de un Dios; la promesa que hicieran se había cumplido

**Él siempre estuvo a su lado**

Y no, desgraciadamente, no era el caballero de Pegaso. . . . ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta?

* * *

Ikki seguía sentado en la misma posición, sobre las escalinatas del coliseo. Se sentía agotado, cualquier asiento aunque fuera improvosado le caía de maravilla. Ser caballero no era nada fácil, pero afrontar las responsabilidades de ser Patriarca (o al menos una parte) no le hacía gracia. Podía asegurar sin temor que prefería enfrentarse a los tres jueces el solo; y es más, dejaria que Hades lo apaleara hasta el cansancio antes de tomar toda la responsabilidad de ser un Patriarca. Volvió su vista al ahora vacío y desértico coliseo. La reacción de su Diosa no le pasó desapercibida, como sea la conocía muy bien para su mala suerte. Cuando ella se quedó observando un punto fijo en la nada lo supo: _**Problemas **_

Poso su mano izquierda, revisando cuidadosamente su rodilla derecha. Esa parte de su anatomía acababa de recibir un tremendo impacto. El hematoma había surgido muy rápido, coloreando la parte afectada de un morado negruzco y sintiendo dolor con el rose de la tela de su cómodo pantalón. La túnica muy liviana y el pantalón fueron idea de Shun. Para él era una prenda ridícula, pero con el agobiante (infernal) calor griego termino aceptándola y enviando bendiciones a su querido hermano por haberlo convencido en ponerse dicha prenda

Los peligros que lo acechaban desde que termino por abrazar ese destino como caballero le habían puesto el reto de no sentir dolor o, en el mejor de los casos, ignorarlo por su bien. Pero nada de esos entrenamientos lo habían preparado para la batalla que acababa de librar contra ese "_aparatejo infernal". _Y no era para menos que ahora odiara todo lo referente a la nueva tecnología. Tratar de imprimir una mendiga hoja y no conectar la impresora. Tardar más de una hora en encontrar la estupida falla y darte cuenta que no esta conectada. Intentar desquitarse con el aparato y que la esquina del escritorio se atraviese en "_defensa de la indefensa" _impresora causándote un dolor espantosamente fuerte. Y para colmo te enteras que podías mandar la orden de impresión mediante bluetooth. Y solo se enteró cuando una de las Damas dedicadas al servicio le pregunto si lo podía ayudar. ¡Por los Dioses! ellas sabían manejar todo lo referente a la tecnología. En ese momento quería que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, pero no sucedió

Y es por ese detalle que llego solo cinco minutos retrasado a la reunión convocada en el coliseo. Pasar revisión de las órdenes de plata y bronce era el protocolo a seguir. En si era una demostración para mostrar que estaban en un muy buen nivel para afrontar una presunta amenaza, viniera de donde viniera. En su interior Ikki prefería que nada de eso sucediera, el motivo: **No habían caballeros Dorados**

Sea lo que sea él estaba consiente que ellos, la elite Dorada, los sobrepasaban con creces. Aun con una terrible intromisión por parte de quien sabe que Dios (un secreto muy bien guardado por Atenea) el informe oficial no revelaba mucho solo lo esencial;sostuvieron una batalla contra un Dios colérico en busca de dominar la tierra y seis de los doce Dorados murieron en combate. El punto es que aunque mermados en integrantes los siete restantes (contando a Kanon) no perdieron la capacidad de combate, al contario, compensaron la falta de los demás esforzándose al doble. Al final en la batalla con Hades, el milagro de sus presencias logro hacer que ganaran la batalla. Si no hubieran aparecido y abierto el camino, bueno. . . nadie estaría aquí

Esto le inquietaba, sin la elite Dorada realmente Atenea se veía en la necesidad de ser ella la que se esforzara al doble. Hecho que lo hizo darse cuenta del terrible daño que se causó. Si bien ella tenía poder y control sobre las tropas, el Patriarca junto con los caballeros Dorados jugaban un papel crucial. Ellos mantenian un férreo control en la barrera de protección, realizaban tareas de espionaje y vigilancia entre otras cosas escabrosas. Su sangre era el alimento vital de las armaduras, las cuales desgraciadamente parecían a punto de desquebrajarse; el unico capaz de componerlas estaba demasiado pequeño, Kiki aún no tenía el nivel como para reparar las doce armaduras

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba fue que una de las Armaduras Doradas reaccionara ante él, no de manera contundente pero más o menos perceptible. Hecho que no paso por alto Atenea. Al menos pensó para sí mismo, un caballero Dorado podría estar presente pero solo uno (Kiki aún era muy pequeño y sin experiencia) y sinceramente él no se sentía capaz de semejante responsabilidad. Pero si otra guerra tocaba a la puerta estaba dispuesto a enfundarse esa armadura Dorada y pelear como el unico santo de oro

Contemplo un rato más la puesta del sol en el horizonte. Los rayos dorados que se colaban por los pilares del coliseo daban un aspecto melancólico. Estaban mermados, por no decir jodidamente jodidos; pero con las esperanzas puestas en un futuro mejor. Sonrió al escuchar una voz adolescente llamarlo a su espalda. Shun lo estaba buscando era hora de irse a descansar y preparar la cena, al menos su más grande tesoro estaba con él: su pequeño hermano

* * *

Las puntas de sus dedos tocaron suavemente la superficie cristalina, borrando su imagen reflejada en el agua. La realidad distorsionada de sí misma le trajo un pensamiento menos alentador. ¡Que ironía! es exactamente como se sentía ahora: sin forma ni propósito. Llevo la punta de su dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios: lágrimas. Su corazón se encogió de manera dolorosa dentro de su cavidad. Cerró los ojos dándole la cara al universo estrellado

"_Has estado negando durante tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo, lo obvio_

_El decir adiós, tu adiós, nuestro adiós"_

Abrió sus orbes mostrándose consternada. Miro la roca como sin con sus ojos pudiera partirla en mil pedazos. Poco a poco sus pies desnudos se adentraron en el agua. Sus manos se posaron en la prueba de una injusticia divina, miro sus pies bajo el cálido liquido. Las lágrimas escaparon, no podía detenerlas. Elevo su cosmos protector envolviendo cada rincón de la estructura rocosa. Fijo la vista acariciando las protuberancias. Había encontrado la manera de comunicarse con ellos: cosmos. Lo que la intrigaba era el saber cómo le respondían (ya tenía una vaga sospecha), aunque en su interior sabía que esto lejos de ayudarlos los debilitaba de manera alarmante.

"_He conocido la verdadera naturaleza del dolor, la angustia, la desesperación y sin embargo no me daré por vencida. He despertado y no pienso decir adiós mis queridos dorados"_

Y cumpliría. Sabía que todo dependía de si Apolo conseguía el apoyo de un Titán. Una vez conseguido no darían marcha atrás. Sonrió al saber que ahora contaba con un aliado inesperado. Dos Dioses desafiando a los olímpicos. El motivo era tan absurdo para los demás: amaban a los mortales

-_Pronto muy pronto los volveré a ver. No importa lo que tenga que hacer o la sangre a derramar, los liberare de su absurda condena. . ._

**Para los que tengan duda de porque Apolo aquí no es malvado, fácil, busquen e investiguen en la mitología griega y verán que no es nada de lo que aparece en la película, aunque lo de ojo alegre siempre lo ha tenido (tenía que ser ¿No?), y no solo él, algunos Dioses más de los que aparecen durante toda la historia de Kurumada no tienen nada que ver con sus verdaderas personalidades**


	2. El comienzo de la osadía

Antes que nada: Los personajes aquí incluidos de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines de lucro solo es un momento de ocio juvenil, se agradece cualquier corrección ortográfica

_Agradecimientos: ¡Muchas gracias a Nina789 y HolyOak por sus comentarios! Y todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo, espero no decepcionarlos con esta entrega, la sangre comienza a correr. . . _

**Las crónicas obscuras de un Dios**

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo de la osadía**

La sangre corre libremente por su cara. El poder ahora no servia de nada; sus armas solo son adornos en sus armaduras. ¿Acaso servían de algo?. . . esa duda obscura. . . le incitaba a darse por vencida

**Solo deja que la muerte te envuelva**

Cerro los ojos un segundo, el dolor taladraba cada fibra de su ser. Acabaría así, siendo aplastada por un ser de forma amorfa. Las garras se clavaron a escasos centímetros de su cara, algunos mechones de su cabello quedaron regados en el suelo; la sangre que manaba del corte en la parte frontal de su cuero cabelludo le imposibilitaba la visión. . .

"_¿No lucharas?"_

Abrió los ojos, si se daba por vencida no solo ella moriría, ellos acabarían por toda la eternidad condenados. Apolo luchaba a su lado, no podía rendirse. No ahora

"_Mira al pasado y encontraras la respuesta"_

El momento de luchar había llegado, por fin demostraría por que era una Diosa de guerra

* * *

Los ojos ámbar miraban a Apolo con cierto recelo. Una mueca apenas perceptible iluminaba su rostro de varoniles facciones. El joven Dios (_porque así se sentía el al lado de la Titánide_) esperaba con vehemente respeto. El largo e incómodo escrutinio de ella, aunado al silencio sepulcral, no ayudaba. Rompió el contacto visual dándole la espalda, su largo cabello se movió como las olas en una tranquila noche sin marea

-¿Crees que el reencarnó como un mortal y ahora está encerrado en una piedra?-La Titánide llevo ambas manos detrás de su espalda- ¿Y Epimeteo?

-Creo que está a su lado, al igual que él. . . como un mortal –Respondió Apolo

-¿Y si no?-La Titánide volteo a mirarle

-Astrea por favor nada perdemos con intentarlo ¿Desde cuándo miras a otro lado ante una injusticia?

-¿Desde cuándo no mides tus palabras?-Sus ojos refulgieron como llamas doradas

Astrea abandono su posición caminando hacia el Dios. Sus ojos ámbar se tornaron fríos y distantes, acerco sus níveas manos al rostro de Apolo; con las puntas de sus dedos fingió acariciar sus facciones, al llegar a sus ojos se detuvo

-No es por mí, ni por ti o siquiera por Atenea, si son ellos ¿Entiendes el riesgo que correrían al descubrirse?- Bajo la mano-La injusticia será rebatida con la justicia siempre es así, pero no será por mi mano. . . –Medito unos segundos- Tienen mi apoyo, solo tengan en cuenta que una vez iniciado, nada podrá ser cambiado

-Gracias mi Señora-Reverencio Apolo, se dio la vuelta para abandonar el recinto, la suave voz de Astrea lo detuvo

-Una cosa más, ella no sigue las reglas establecidas por Zeus, Némesis. . . deben ganarse su favor

* * *

Shiryu miro de reojo a Ikki, fingía leer los reportes que había recogido. Lo sabía _"fingía"_ no necesitaba ser un experto para percatarse de cuando el fénix andaba despistado. Hoy no era la excepción. No podía decir que eran muy amigos pero, de unos cuantos meses para acá se estaban volviendo más cercanos; al punto de platicar de cosas más personales, eso incluía a su medio hermano Shun. No entendía como rayos una sola persona podía fastidiar la vida de cien más, o unos cuantos. La mayoría de sus medios hermanos ya estaban alimentando la tierra

No era un secreto para ellos, pero tocar el tema era demasiado incomodo. Al mencionar el susodicho asunto todos huían desesperados. Si bien el único que se atrevía a decir lo que sentía era Ikki, Hyoga se le estaba uniendo; tanto que el mismo caballero de cisne reconocía a el difunto Caballero de Acuario como su verdadero padre

Él no era una persona que se caracterizará por guardar rencor, claro que no. Al contrario, profesaba cierto respeto por Mitsumasa. De una u otra forma fue el instrumento para que él, Shiryu, llegara a este mundo y cumpliera con su destino. Pero su "padre" no podría pedir otra cosa; es lo único que tendría, nada más

-¿Y bien?-Shiryu dejo los papeles que acababa de firmar sobre la pequeña mesita de su cuarto

-No tengo idea. . .-Susurró Ikki

-¿De los reportes o de tu vida?-Shiryu cruzo los brazos-¿Estas bien?

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en el hermano mayor?-Ikki lo miro estupefacto

-Desde que soy el más racional de los diez-Shiryu sonrió triunfal

-Como digas papa Jepeto-Ikki rodó los ojos al techo- En fin ¿Si te digo dejaras de fastidiarme?

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?-Contra pregunto Shiryu

-¡Desde que metes la nariz en lo que no te importa!-Escupió el fénix realmente fastidiado

-Como sea ¿Me dirás?

-Atenea trama algo, y no creo que sea de nuestro agrado-Cerro los ojos y se cruzó de brazos como si acabara de descubrir un gran misterio. Un gesto demasiado infantil para el dragón

-Nada de lo que haga será de nuestro agrado y más si Saori ya no está-Shiryu bajo sus brazos y se recostó sobre la cama-Es la verdadera Atenea y ella me da miedo

Ikki enarco ambas cejas con sorpresa. Por un largo rato contemplo a su medio hermano, no esperaba esa confesión. Shiryu parecía tener en alta estima a Saori. Todo lo contrario a lo que el pensaba de ella. Para Ikki solo fue una chiquilla rica que la había fastidiado en todos los sentidos; al renacer o despertar la verdadera Diosa, demostró el porqué de su mote. Al menos él no le temía, le respetaba y, sin duda, se preocupaba por ella

Algo que no sabía nadie ni siquiera su pequeño hermano. Creía en su causa la adoraba; por lo tanto:

**Moriría por ella**

* * *

La grácil figura se deslizaba cual sombra al asecho. Todo estaba en aparente calma, nadie despierto (_aunque tampoco eran muchos_). El asunto que le urgía la obligaba a moverse con más rapidez. El amplio pasillo que conducía a la fuente se le hizo eterno. Un paso más y, ahí como acordaron, Apolo le esperaba. Su sonrisa lo decía todo

-¿Cuándo partimos?-Atenea le cuestiono en tono ansioso

-Dentro de tres días, calma no se ira a ningún lado. Astrea nos ayudara. . . El problema será con ella-Apolo carraspeo- Sabes. . . -Dudo, un movimiento ansioso por parte del Dios alerto a Atenea-Némesis, ella no tendrá misericordia con nosotros

-Debemos ganarnos su favor-Atenea sonrió

-No será fácil-Apolo miro con fría calma a los ojos grises

-Nada es fácil-Su sonrisa se borró- Estoy a un paso más de liberarlos

-Y aun paso más de desparecer ¿No?-Apolo torció la boca-Recuerda nada es lo que parece. . .

* * *

Marín dio un respingo ante la urgente petición de Atenea, ¿Para qué tanta urgencia de su Diosa?. No era que no le gustara servirle pero tener una reunión a las tres de la madrugada, con un frío de los mil demonios, hacia vacilar a cualquiera. Desde su llegada al salón patriarcal nadie abría la boca. Shiryu e Ikki parecían sumergidos en un mundo alterno en el cual ella no estaba presente. No le pasó desapercibida la preocupación en los rostros de ambos chicos. solo ellos tres estaban convocados, sin duda esta reunión era en extremo alarmante

La figura de Atenea entro con paso calmo al salón. El cosmos poderoso estaba ligeramente ansioso, tanto que impacto a los presentes. El rostro frío e inexpresivo parecía estar tallado en mármol blanco, sus ojos brillaban con ansias. Las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar los dejarían helados. Ikki sintió que su corazón se acongojaba, la ansiedad empezó a carcomer su alma. Busco con la mirada los ojos de Shiryu en busca de apoyo. El mismo miedo que lo estrujara se hacia presente en Shiryu. La cálida y fuerte voz retumbo en sus cabezas

-Caballeros, Koree, es un honor tenerlos aquí- Poso sus ojos en cada uno- El asunto del cual les hablare requiere de su total discreción, no me fallen

Los tres tensaron sus músculos, Ikki sin duda lamento el conocer demasiado bien a su Diosa

**Estaban en problemas**

* * *

El recorrido de la media luna a través del cielo nocturno la colocaba justo en el centro del firmamento. El dichoso frío envolvía en su abrazo siniestro los cuerpos de los presentes. Ikki mordía sus labios ansioso. Al lado del fenix, Shiryu estaba totalmente serio. Marín no podía ocultar la ansiedad que devoraba sus pensamientos. El ambiente era pura tensión. Irónicamente sentían que el tiempo estaba congelado. Apenas tres días atrás Atenea les había confesado su plan descabellado, encima, la alianza con Apolo venía a darles el golpe mortal. Si todo salía espantosamente mal, estarían completamente solos. Ni un ruido se escuchaba, ni siquiera su respiración, la Titánide Astrea miraba fijamente el cielo estrellado de Star Hill

Apolo no mostraba alguna expresión en su rostro varonil. El brillo que desplegaba su armadura divina parecía en ratos eclipsar el brillo de la armadura de Atenea. La Diosa de la sabiduría mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ninguna palabra cruzaron desde que salieran del santuario. Un suave murmullo parecido a un canto escapo de los labios de Astrea. Agilmente movió sus manos hasta posicionarlas en manera de súplica. Su cosmo-energía envolvió de manera repentina el ambiente tornándolo cálido

-Prepárense-La voz dulce de la Titánide alerto a los dos Dioses- No tendrán una bienvenida agradable

Atenea abrió los ojos, dedico una fugaz mirada a los tres. Apolo solo les brindo un leve asentamiento de cabeza. Los labios de Marín apenas si se abrieron,era el momento de despedirse. Un suave murmullo inundo la cabeza de los tres mortales, volviéndose en palabras claras y precisas en sus pensamientos

"_Todo saldrá bien, no lo olviden prepárense. Pronto los volveremos a ver"_

Astrea miro por última vez a Apolo y Atenea. Invocando todo su poder abrió una fisura que parecía atraer todo a su alrededor. Ambos Dioses tuvieron que plantarse firmemente al suelo; la atracción era brutal

-Recuerden nada puede ser detenido, no se separen hasta haber obtenido la sangre-Astrea desplegó sus dos manos cortando el aire, la fisura se abrió hasta convertirse en un hoyo negro

Se dejaron arrastrar por una fuerza abrumadora, sus ojos contemplaron como fueron tragados a través de la fisura. Sintieron que flotaron por unos segundos, de un momento a otro el pequeño limbo cambio. Miles de fragmentos de roca se movían alrededor de ellos, la presión ejercida sobre sus cuerpos aplasto cualquier intento por respirar. Sus pulmones se contrajeron de manera violenta dentro de su cavidad causándoles un severo dolor. Las armaduras divinas crujieron. Con asombro y terror se vieron envueltos en el espiral de un tornado gigantesco. Miles de planetas y fragmentos rocosos giraban estrellándose unos contra otros. No pudieron negar la terrible y encantadora belleza del espectáculo _"Para crear debes destruir"_

No supieron cuantos segundos transcurrieron desde que habían entrado al vórtice. Un pequeño resplandor apareció bajo sus píes. Otra fisura se volvió a abrir en la obscuridad. Nuevamente fueron tragados al interior de la misma, sin más comenzaron a caer de manera veloz. Una bruma azulona cubría todo el panorama, no podían ver lo que había a su alrededor. Ambos encendieron sus cosmos, frenando la velocidad a la que se dirigían. A tiempo vio parte del suelo demasiado cerca. Apolo cerro sus ojos el impacto dolería, un bufido escapo de sus labios

"_Mierda"_

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, el pequeño fragmento de piedra que tenía en sus manos cayó al agua. Sin duda alguien, o más bien algunos, habían traspasado la híper dimensión hacía sus dominios _¿Qué podía hacer?_. . . No. . . En definitiva no haría nada. Astrea le suplico darles una oportunidad. Al menos las causas que los orillaron a enfrentar las prisiones del olvido valían la pena. Obvio no sería fácil. Ni Zeus ni sus hermanitos se atrevían a provocarla, estos dos sin embargo estaban dispuestos a desafiarla. Recogió con gracia los mechones que caían en su rostro, el largo y lacio cabello color chocolate se deslizo a través de su espalda

Camino por el pequeño sendero que conectaba el pedazo de roca flotante a la tierra firme. Debajo la gran laguna reflejaba cinco lunas y un sol al extremo contrario de ellas. Fijo su vista al cielo, sus invitados pronto se llevarían una gran sorpresa

-_Arriba es tierra y abajo es cielo_- Una estridente carcajada escapo de sus labios finos y diminutos. Se divertiría un momento a costa de esos dos

* * *

El golpe no llego, por el contrario, se encontraba suspendido. La mano de Atenea sostenía su muñeca, sin embargo la alarma en el rostro de su Hermanastra hizo que mirara hacia el suelo. La misma sorpresa de Atenea inundo sus ojos en pánico. Eso era el cielo. . . ¿Entonces donde estaba el suelo?

-¡No es cierto!-Atenea vocifero con sorpresa

Una vez más sintió que caían. Intentaron frenar pero extrañamente sus cosmos se vieron bloqueados. Se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia un terreno gris con miles de rocas puntiagudas. En un hábil reflejo, Atenea llevo el escudo al frente. Apolo abrazo contra su pecho a su hermana, con el brazo libre sostuvo parte del escudo con todas sus fuerzas

¡Crash! . . .

Una gran nube de polvo gris se levantó. El ruido inmisericorde de unas cuantas rocas partiéndose inundaban sus oídos. Permanecieron abrazados por un rato, sosteniendo el escudo. Algunos pequeños motes de rocas pulverizadas fueron a parar en sus cabellos. Atenea levanto la mirada, poco a poco ambos se separaron. El Dios sol llevo los dedos a su frente para sobarse un posible chichón, ahora si estaban en el suelo o al menos eso pensó. Miro detenidamente su alrededor encontrando un espectáculo sobrecogedor. El área que habían impactado estaba como a unos cincuenta metros de una cascada, tal vez eso fuera lo más normal, el problema era que la dichosa cascada corría hacia arriba

Atenea miro asombrada el paisaje. En algunas partes del "_cielo_" aparecían pequeñas islas, era como ver al mar desde arriba contemplando las islas esparcidas en su territorio. Un sol en extremo brillante estaba en la orilla de lo que parecía ser el fin de una isla flotante y contrario, es decir, en el otro extremo cinco lunas reflejaban una luz pálida. De acuerdo a sus cálculos, estaban en el centro. La luz contrastaba en este punto caprichosamente, observo más detenidamente lo que debía ser el horizonte colmado de estrellas

-¿Por dónde comenzamos?—Apolo rompió el silencio. Miro de reojo a Atenea, su faz era de preocupación

-Sinceramente no lo sé-Respondió la Diosa, sin duda no era lo que esperaba

-_Nada es lo que parece. . . _–Susurro Apolo fijando su vista en la cascada

El estruendoso ruido los saco de sus cavilaciones. Las rocas que momentos atrás destruyeran se estaban uniendo para formar a un gigante de piedra. Ambos tensaron sus mandíbulas, había un pequeño detalle: sus cosmos habían desparecido. Atenea lanzo su escudo. El impacto desgajo gran parte de la anatomía rocosa, sin embargo, volvía a reconstruirse

-¿Algún plan hermano?-La Diosa comenzó a retroceder

-¡Corre!

Sin esperar la respuesta de Atenea, Apolo cogió su brazo. El escudo de la Diosa de la sabiduría paso silbando sobre sus cabezas. Rápidamente Apolo lo intercepto al pasar corriendo cerca de el. La frenética carrera los llevo directo al laberinto rocoso, de vez en cuando miraban por sobre su hombro; solo veían como volaban las demás rocas y se unían al cuerpo del gigante

-¡Arrójate a la cascada!-

Grito Apolo mientras la devolvía el escudo y la empujaba al cuerpo de agua. El Dios sol sintió la fuerza de sus cosmos volver, sin temor se paro frente al su arco a la diestra. Una flecha dorada apareció entre sus dedos, fijo la vista en el centro del gigante. Atenea no pudo ver el momento en que la flecha impacto al blanco, la velocidad fue tal que supero sus sentidos. La fuerte explosión los hizo cubrir sus caras de los fragmentos. La fuerza del impacto desmorono por completo toda la roca, aunque solo era temporal. Poco a poco el gigante de piedra comenzaba a regenerarse

-¡Salta!

Saltaron a la par. El agua o aparente agua corría con ellos, pero no los mojaba. Sintieron que iban, literalmente, volando. Atravesaron otros cinco parajes parecidos al que estaban. Una pared rocosa se alzaba frente a ellos desembocando el liquido. La magia se acabó, ahora de verdad estaban cayendo en el torrente de agua. La poderosa cascada los arrastro hacia un precipicio sin final. Apolo sujeto con fuerza la mano de su hermana, todo se volvió oscuro. El recuerdo de la última vez que hablara con Prometeo la golpeo con fuerza. Esa pregunta que le hiciera el Titan ahora tenía respuesta

"_¿Tomarías la poca luz que queda en el infierno?"_

Lentamente abrieron los ojos. Suspensión. La Diosa de la sabiduría extendió los brazos intentando tocar la pared cristalina que los rodeaba. Sin duda, algo los mantenía en el estado suspendido. La poca luz que se lograba ver era por los brillos de la pared acuosa que caía al abismo. Detrás de la cortina de agua una extraña pared negra se tragaba todos los intentos de luz en el interior

-¿Estás bien?

Atenea dio un leve respingo. Miro a Apolo frente a ella observabarla con cierta angustia. El brillo poco usual en los ojos del Dios la hizo callar, su mirada se volvió aguda; no la veia a ella, veía detrás de ella. El agua comenzó a agitarse, un leve siseo parecía provenir de todas partes. La oscura pared comenzó a disolverse. Pequeños remolinos comenzaron a formarse. El siseo por fin se transformo en un murmullo muy claro

"Muerte a los hijos de Zeus"

Ambos se paralizaron, no sabían qué era lo que estaba con ellos. La fuerte aura estaba siendo contenida por algo. Su intuición les dijo que ese "algo" estaba apunto de liberar lo que sea que estuviera conteniendo. obviamente no necesitaban preguntar contra quien desataría su furia

-¡No te muevas!-Dijo Apolo

El agua trono, las paredes obscuras colapsaron. Pequeños mini-remolinos comenzaron a unirse en una forma amorfa. El ambiente se congelo. Atenea solo miraba los cambios en las facciones de su hermano, la sorpresa en sus ojos le hizo formular un nombre

-¡DRAKHO!

El silbido de la flecha la hizo estremecer. Apolo volvió a sorprenderla con una velocidad increíble, tanto que ella, no se había percatado del momento en el que había colocado la flecha. El agudo y lastimoso grito perforo sus oídos, el cuerpo cayo. Nike apareció en las manos de la Diosa. Con fuerza clavo la punta del báculo en el agua congelada, una descarga de cosmos se dirigió hacía Drakho. Atenea y Apolo se miraron, debían cortar su cabeza antes de que cambiara de forma. Elevaron sus divinos cosmos preparándose a lanzar el ataque final. La masa amorfa extendió dos enormes látigos blanquecinos, impactando de manera cruenta a ambos Dioses. El ambiente congelado se fragmento, arrastrándolos a una estrepitosa caída

Ambos Dioses cayeron de manera violenta sobre la superficie de piedra caliza. Pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrían en el suelo. Atenea llevo de manera rápida sus manos a la frente de Apolo. De un fuerte empujón su hermano la aventó a un lado. El Dios sol bloqueo con su arco los dos brazos que se cernían sobre ellos. Drakho había llegado, el no tenia una forma especifica podía ser lo que quería ser. El humanoide con la piel gris y un solo ojo pretendía clavarlos con dos enormes brazos en forma de garras. La Diosa de la sabiduría clavo a Nike en el tórax del humanoide. Apolo logro colocarse en pie, de un fuerte despliegue de energía aventó a Drakho

-¿Alguna vez has usado la espada Apolo?- Atenea limpio con el dorso de la mano la sangre que emanaba de su boca

-¿Enserio preguntas?- Apolo sonrió de manera socarrona- Me ofendes

-Es momento de utilizarlas

La Diosa tomo dos plumas de las alas en su armadura. En ambas manos desplegó su cosmos trasformándolas en dos brillantes espadas de color plateado. Aventó a las manos de su hermano la espada. El Dios sol la giro entre sus manos de manera hábil. Atenea dejo a Nike a un lado, era tiempo de rememorar su época guerrera

-Te abriré camino hermano

-Y yo decapitare a Drakho

Con un despliege elegante, Atenea lanzo de manera hábil estocada tras estocada. De igual manera Drakho blandia sus brazos de manera rápida, en un punto ciego Apolo logro unirese al ataque desgarrando parte del brazo del humanoide. Cansado de su juego Drakho comenzo con su repertorio. Los brazos se dividieron en tres más alcanzando una longitud anormal. Latigio nuevamente sus extremidades haciendolos retroceder. En un descuido Drakho lanzo de manera rapida sus brazos sobre la Diosa. Ella levanto el escudo a tiempo solo para proteger parte de su torso, sin embargo la fuerza logro moverla unos metros. Una flecha traspaso la piel gruesa de la espalda del humaniode. Giro de manera veloz sorprendiendo a Apolo, quien reacciono demasiado tarde ante el golpe brutal con el que Drakho lo impácto. El suelo rocoso se fragmento ante la caida intenpestiva del Dios sol. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a emanar de sus labios

Atenea no perdió el tiempo. Lanzo varios ataques en su contra. La única oportunidad que tendrian era si lo cegaban. Corrió en dirección del humanoide, de un fuerte impulso se alzó por encima; lanzo la espada justo cuando una enorme vivora se enrrollaba en su cuerpo. La terrible presión amenazo con desquebrajar cada hueso en su cuerpo. Solto un bufido, al menos, su cometido rindio frutos. Drakho estaba ciego. Apolo se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, la vivora que aprisionaba a su hermana era la lengua misma de Drakho. Estaba ante un dilema. No podría evitar lastimar a Atenea, pero si no hacía algo ella moriría asfixiada (en el mejor de los casos) Elevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, una bola de color anaranjado eléctrico se formo

_-¡Explosión Solar!_

El ataque del Dios sol impacto de lleno al humaniode quemándolo en el acto. Al mismo tiempo corrió con espada en mano cercenando la lengua. Presuroso comenzó a desenvolver a la Diosa ignorando los restos de Drakho. Grave error. Sin que se dieran cuenta de cómo, ambos fueron elevados violentamente. Nuevamente Drakho era una masa amorfa, la pegajosa piel se enredó alrededor de ellos. Pequeños aguijones emergieron de la piel balnquecina clavándose en la carne divina. Apolo mordió su labio con fuerza evitando un grito. Atenea apretó sus puños, cerró los ojos. Los pequeños aguijones penetraron la armadura, el ardor que recorrió sus cuerpos quemaba como ácido. Estaban inmovilizados, de nueva cuenta el cruel susurro inundo sus cabezas

"_Muerte a los hijos de Zeus"_

Otra vez fueron azotados contra la tierra. Los cuerpos fueron sujetados al suelo de manera inmisericorde. La masa amorfa comenzó a tomar forma nuevamente. Otras extremidades emergieron de su torso. Una de las manos acaricio el cabello de Atenea. El ardor en su piel le alerto, no le había acariciado el cabello, le había abierto una rajadura en la parte frontal de su cuero cabelludo. De nueva cuenta el siseo se formo

"_Sangren, sangren hijos de Zeus"_

Un golpe directo a su quijada lo dejo semi-inconciente. Sus cuerpos fueron estrujados con fuerza letal. La sangre corrió libremente hasta el suelo. Apenas si pudieron resistir los fuertes impactos. De nada servía su escudo, o las flechas de Apolo, de nada servía su poder, ¿Acaso servían de algo?. . . esa duda obscura. . . le incitaba a darse por vencida

_¿Cómo acabaron así?. . ._

"_Es por ellos, por mí, por todo lo que amo en esa tierra, por el amor de ellos"_

_¡ME LEVANTARE CONTRA QUIEN SEA POR PROTEGERLOS!_

Abrió los orbes grises elevando su cosmos. Apolo pareció entender. Ambos llevaron al limite su poder, las manos que los aprisionaban comenzaron a desintegrarse liberándolos. Utilizarían un ataque conjunto, no tuvieron que intercambiar palabras. La esfera de energía blanca se formó en sus manos, la técnica mortal ejecuto su poder arrasador

_-¡DESTRUCCIÓN UNIVERSAL!_

El cuerpo de Drakho convulsiono ante el poder inmisericorde. Las dos deidades se lanzaron simultáneamente. Las espadas emergieron, clavándose en el blanco. La carne cedió, la sangre negruzca salpico sus armaduras. La cabeza se separó del cuerpo chamuscado, rodó unos metros más antes de detenerse. Como si hubiera sido incinerado el cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse; solo la cabeza quedo como mudo testigo de la terrible batalla divina que se llevó acabo. Exhaustos miraron los rastros, la primera parte de su travesía estaba completa. . . .

* * *

-Y es así como los patos decidieron hacer un comité pro-defensa de los derechos de los chicharos-Shun miro preocupado a Ikki algo andaba mal

-Aja estaría bien-Ikki siguió "_leyendo"_ el periódico en sus manos. Desgraciadamente la preocupación no cedia

-¿Te sientes bien Ikki?-Hyoga dejo de comer la compota de frutas rojas con crema mientras miraba con una mueca de susto al fénix- Estas asustándonos

-¿Qué?- Ikki pareció reaccionar ante la mirada poco usual de Hyoga, dejo el periódico sobre la mesa

-Que si te sientes bien estas actuando raro-Seiya lo observo más detenidamente- ¿Seguros que todo anda bien? Shiryu anda igual que tú

-Si es solo que. . . tenemos mucho papeleo

-Gracias a Dios que Saori no nos escogió a nosotros, nos tiene mucha consideración-Seiya sonrió triunfal

-_O sabe lo que hace_-Musito muy bajito Ikki-¿Qué decías Shun?

-Nada que si puedo salir a Rodorio por unas cosas que necesito

-Solo no te retrases, ¿No tienes entrenamiento?

-No de hecho hoy no

-Bueno pero ten cuidado

-Descuida Seiya ira conmigo

-Pues con más razón-Ikki pestañeo varias veces- Mejor que vaya Hyoga

-No puedo prometí ayudar a Marín-Hyoga siguió devorando su postre

-No puede ser. No te metas en problemas por favor Seiya-Ikki casi suplicaba a Seiya

-¿Por quién me tomas Ikki? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidar de Shun?-Seiya lo miro ofendido

-Bueno cuidar lo que se dice cuidar, NO. Veras, tienes un nulo sentido de la supervivencia

-¿Cómo? No entiendo-El Pegaso desorbito los ojos

-Olvídalo-El fénix rodo los ojos al techo

Shun y Seiya se separaron de la mesa dando gracias y retirándose del comedor. Ikki solo les siguió con la mirada, sacudió levemente la cabeza. Al voltear encontró los ojos azules de Hyoga mirándolo de forma interrogativa, sin duda Camus había sido su maestro

-¿Me dirás lo que está sucediendo o tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta?-Hyoga dejo su postre mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla y cruzaba los brazos en su pecho

-¿De qué?-Contra pregunto el fénix

-¿Dónde está Saori?- entrecerró los ojos

-Ya lo saben fue a arreglar cosas de la fundación a Japón-Ikki desvío la mirada hacía el suelo

-¿De verdad?- Torció la boca- Que raro hace unas cuantas horas Tatsumi me hablo para decirme que no sabe nada de Saori. No contesta sus llamados desde hace una semana y, es exactamente el mismo tiempo que no siento su cosmos. Además del extraño fenómeno que se hizo presente en Star Hill-Resoplo- No me tomes por un imbécil, ellos dos -Señalo la puerta- Pueden pecar de inocentes pero yo no ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Qué hacías en Star Hill?- Ikki lo miro atónito

-Lo mismo que ustedes ¿Qué está pasando Ikki? ¿Es muy serio?

El fénix lo miro por unos instantes más. Abrió la boca pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. En un arrebato infantil se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición

-Si te digo solo espero que no se lo comentes a nadie ¿Entendiste?

-Seré una tumba

-Bien, Atenea hizo un trato con Apolo

-¡¿Qué?!-Hyoga casi desorbita sus ojos

-Déjame terminar-Ikki levanto la palma de su mano pidiendo paciencia- El trato incluye un acuerdo de paz entre ellos por lo menos durante el próximo siglo. El punto es que intentaran liberar el alma de los Caballeros Dorados, no me preguntes mas es lo unico que nos dijo

Hyoga pareció congelarse en su asiento, su faz se volvió pálida. Parpadeo un par de veces, al final solo resoplo levantando su fleco. Ikki que lo había observado para medir su reacción no hizo más que reírse

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto el cisne indignado

-Nada-Ikki trato de serenarse- Es solo que. . . es innegable que el Caballero de Acuario fue tu maestro. Si no fuera porque somos "_hermanos_" diría que es tu padre

-Oye es mi padre, no ese imbécil de Mitsumasa que patán

-No podemos estar más de acuerdo en algo _hermanito-_Una carcajada abandono su garganta

* * *

Aclaraciones: En el siguiente capítulo explicare algunas cosas que no salen aquí, si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar, las batallas apenas comienzan, ¡hasta el próximo!


	3. Las nueve dimensiones

La de ley: Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Kurumada y Toei Animation. Esta historia es una invención hecha en mis ratos de ocio, no es con fines de lucro. Dicho en otras palabras no intento sacar algún beneficio económico con esto

Agradecimiento súper especial: **HolyOak muchas gracias, de verdad, no sabes cuánto aprecio tus comentarios y observaciones**. Gracias también a las personas que se toman unos minutos para leer esta historia y seguirla, sin más a lo que sigue

**Las crónicas obscuras de un Dios**

**Capítulo 3: Las nueve dimensiones**

En toda su inmortalidad, Apolo jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Némesis. Y hablando con Franqueza, no era lo que él esperaba. Ella parecía un simple y sencillo mortal, dicho en mejores palabras: _un humano común y corriente_

La joven permanecía sentada en posición de loto, sus ojos fijos en el Dios sol examinándolo de manera curiosa. Atenea también parecía contrariada por la apariencia de la Deidad primordial. Cabello castaño obscuro muy largo y lacio, piel ligeramente tostada y ojos café claro. No, sinceramente no era lo que esperaban ver

La batalla antes librada dejo de recuerdo: labios partidos, moretones gigantescos, posibles dislocaciones y un poco de sangre regada por el suelo, nada grave. Pero esto. . . ¿Acaso sería una cruel broma de Astrea y los envió al lugar erróneo?

Némesis sonrió. Lo que no sabían esos dos ahí parados frente a ella es que poseía la increíble habilidad de leer la mente. No solo de los mortales, también la de los Titanes y por ende la de los Dioses. Es por ese "_detallito" _ que tanto Zeus como la bola de incomodos hermanitos y Titanes despistados sedientos de sangre y poder, no se atrevían siquiera a formular ciertos pensamientos contra ella. Aunque la sorpresa de saber que Zeus no les contara a sus hijos sobre su habilidad, eso sí que era nuevo

Su poder no solo se limitaba a leer los pensamientos. Si ella lo quería podía burlar a la mismísima Mnemosine implantando recuerdos inexistentes. Sin embargo lo que realmente le hacía temible era:

**"_El soberbio arte de cobrar venganza"_**

La astucia, inteligencia y planeación excepcional a la hora de pasar factura la convertía en un enemigo invencible. Ella era por mandato universal juez de Dioses y Titanes. No importa el rango o titulo, la justicia se aplica a todos por igual. Para ella la palabra justicia y venganza significaban lo mismo

-Y bien, ¿Van a decirme que quieren o empiezo a investigar por mi cuenta? -Némesis dejo escapar una leve risita al verlos respingar ante su pregunta- Alguien está nervioso

-¿Némesis?-Pregunto Apolo con la clara duda en sus ojos

-No una niñita perdida en medio de las dimensiones-Némesis torció la boca- obvio soy yo ¿A quién esperabas solecito? ¿A Afrodita?

-No es eso mi señora-Intervino Atenea haciendo una reverencia- Solo necesitamos salir de dudas

-¿Salir de dudas?-Némesis sonrió de manera siniestra- ¿Tú?. . . ¿No se supone que somos todo omnipotentes?. . . Y no sé qué más atributos nos han conferido los mortales. En fin ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Estoy segura que si supieran la verdad de la creación del universo se quedarían mudos por toda la eternidad. . .

Némesis llevo la mano izquierda a su frente. De un momento a otro comenzó a darse golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos. Atenea y Apolo solo la miraban estupefactos. De vez en cuando se miraban mutuamente preguntándose que hacer, ninguno se atrevía a sacar de sus pensamientos a la Diosa primordial. Después de unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio Némesis hablo

-En fin, Astrea me comento sobre su "_Viaje_" y aunque estoy de acuerdo en su consigna, no quiere decir que los apoye por completo ¿Entienden?-Ambas deidades asintieron-Bien, entonces deben de saber que para regresar a Hades del olvido de la eternidad deberán cruzar mis nueve dimensiones

-¿Cruzar?-Apolo parpadeo-¿Solo cruzar?

-No, no solo es cruzar. Deben encontrar las piezas necesarias para traer de nuevo a Hades-Contesto Némesis

-¿Qué piezas?-Atenea y Apolo cuestionaron al mismo tiempo

-La lanza de Ares, los pergaminos de Undome, la sangre de Cronos, las lágrimas de Gea, la espada de Prometeo, una rama del árbol de las vanas ilusiones, una pluma del grifo de las dimensiones oscuras y por último una parte del corazón de Trerius. Podrán separarse o trabajar juntos esa es decisión de ambos

-No tenía conocimiento de algunas piezas-Atenea miro incrédula a Apolo

-Es por que Urano no fue el único en este plan existencial querida. No todas las piezas se necesitaran para revivir a Hades, de hecho, la espada de Prometeo nos servirá para salir de dudas-Némesis levanto la palma de su mano derecha. Una pequeña esfera de luz comenzó a formarse

-¿Salir de dudas?-Apolo comenzó a alarmarse-¡No entiendo!

-Atenea ¿Crees que uno de tus caballeros es Prometeo reencarnado verdad?-Némesis observo con burla a Apolo

-Es solo una sospecha- Atenea miraba con extrañeza la bola de energía que Némesis estaba creando en la palma de su mano

-Esa espada nos ayudara a saber si es o no la rencarnación del Titán. Deben de estar conscientes que una vez que han comenzado la afronta directa hacia su padre, la guerra divina comenzara. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se alcen en su contra. ¿Decapitaron a Drakho?- La esfera ya del tamaño de una naranja dejo de crecer en la palma de su mano

-Si- Respondió Apolo mirando el suelo salpicado con sangre negruzca

-Los estaré esperando en los pozos del olvido, tengan cuidado al atravesar el laberinto de Mnemosine

De un rápido y elegante movimiento Némesis se puso de pie. La sencilla tunica que vestia revelaba que estaba descalza. Volteo la palma de su mano dejando caer la esfera de luz, esta toco el suelo salpicado con la sangre de Drakho. La bola de luz permaneció unos segundos en el piso. Poco a poco comenzó a elevarse quedando suspendida a un metro del suelo

-Bien esta será la entrada a las nueve dimensiones ¿juntos o separados?- los miro de uno en uno- ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Solo tienen catorce horas para revivir a Hades de lo contrario permanecerán vagando por las dimensiones toda la eternidad

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-Pregunto Atenea ofuscada

_-¡Porque se me olvido!-_ La sorna se hizo evidente en las palabras de la deidad primordial

-Iremos separados-Intervino Apolo al ver a su hermanita apunto de saltarle a golpes a Némesis- ¿Te parece decirnos como sabremos a que dimensión entraremos? ¿Y cómo demonios sabremos cuanto tiempo nos queda?

-No funciona así- Némesis rodo los ojos al cielo- Serán transportados a la dimensión del objeto que deseen encontrar. En cuanto al tiempo, en cada dimensión esta esfera de luz dorada-Señalo la bola que había creado- ira perdiendo su brillo hasta extinguirse. Claro no tengo que mencionarles que la "_bolita de luz_" es el portal. Si se extingue se quedaran atrapados, me parece que ya se los había mencionado

-Bueno eso nos deja más tranq. . .-Apolo se vio interrumpido por Atenea

-Conseguiré la lanza de Ares- Los ojos grises refulgieron con ira-Déjame conseguir la lanza a mí

-Como quieras-Apolo sintió curiosidad por el repentino cambio en el cosmos de Atenea-Sin embargo hay que decidir que piezas traerás tú y cuales piezas traeré yo

-Bueno iré por la lanza, la sangre de Cronos, el corazón de Trerius, los pergaminos de Undome. .

-Espera hermanita-Apolo levanto la mano para interrumpirla-Déjame a mí lo demás. No quieras llevarte toda la diversión tu sola. ¿Está bien?

Atenea dudo un segundo, su mirada momentos antes llena de ira se tornó repentinamente angustiada. Sin más remedio tendría que confiar en Apolo como amigo, aliado y hermano. Solo esperaba que no saliera lastimado. Suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza

-Está bien. Supongo que entonces iras por la espada de Prometeo, la rama de las vanas ilusiones, la pluma del Grifo y las lágrimas de Gea

-Supones bien- Apolo se extrañó ante la mirada de la Diosa- No me veas así Atenea ¡Me haces sentir que moriré!

-No es eso. . . es solo que. . . -La Diosa de la sabiduría se encogió de hombros, algo que extraño aún más al Dios sol- Esto de reencarnar como un mortal bueno . . .Solo cuídate ¿quieres?

Apolo sonrió y en un gesto sumamente humano poso su mano en los cabellos de Atenea revolviéndolos, Némesis solo los observaba con su rostro serio

-Es una promesa-Apolo dejo de revolver el cabello de la Diosa de la sabiduría. Con paso calmo fue acercándose a la esfera de luz- ¿Y bien, me dejo tragar o qué?

-Visualiza el objeto a encontrar y después eleva tu cosmos-Respondió Némesis

-Bueno en ese caso

Apolo cerro los ojos. Visualizo las lágrimas de Gea. Comenzo a elevar su cosmos, una luz blanquecina salió de la esfera envolviéndolo completamente. En un parpadeo desapareció. Atenea miro por un último momento a Némesis mientras se ponía en posición

-_El todo por el todo_-Susurro mientras proseguía a hacer exactamente lo mismo que su hermano

* * *

La brisa del mar golpeaba el rostro de los tres caballeros. La pared rocosa que dividía el límite del santuario les servía como asiento. Sus pies colgaban a tres metros del suelo. Hyoga miraba de uno en otro mientras explicaban los últimos sucesos

-Solo sabemos que ella y Apolo intentarían entrar a las prisiones del olvido, pero será una proeza muy difícil si no es que imposible-Shiryu mordió el pedazo de pizza en sus manos

-Imposible o no Némesis siempre se ha mantenido al margen. Si es cierto lo que sabemos sobre ella no se negara a ayudar a Atenea. Es la única que puede ser juez y conceder la libertad de los Dorados- Ikki dio un largo trago al refresco-Nada pierden al intentar- Observo con fastidio el pedazo en sus manos- ¡Rayos no le echaron suficiente queso!

-¿Estás hablando de queso cuando estamos en asuntos más gruesos?-Hyoga lo miro con horror

-Estas tomando refresco de cola y comiendo pizza ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera con esto?-Pregunto Ikki mientras alzaba las cejas de manera graciosa

-No está aquí por desgracia-Hyoga miro al mar conteniendo un resoplido-Me encantaría que estuviera aquí

-A todos nos encantaría que estuvieran aquí- El fénix quitaba los pedazos de piña poniéndolos a un lado mientras hablaba. De repente se quedo quieto- O al menos la mayoría. Algunos dejan mucho que desear

-¿A qué te refieres?-Shiryu volteo a mirarlo dejando de lado su pizza

-No te hagas el que no sabes de lo que hablo "_hermano mayor_"- Ikki ironizo las ultimas palabras

-De que lo se, claro que lo se- Un suspiro abandono su pecho-Pero no nos toca a nosotros decidir quien debe vivir o quien debe morir. Son lo que son y somos lo que somos-Shiryu entrelazo sus manos. La tristeza ensombreció su rostro-Al menos conozco a mis hermanos, conviví con ellos. No puedo explicar las terribles circunstancias que los orillaron a convertirse en lo que conocimos. Peleamos, si, pero porque aprendimos a querer a Saori. En cambio los caballeros dorados fueron arrancados de sus familias, algunos tienen pasados terribles. Otros fueron obligados a ocultarse por una estúpida profecía. No les dieron la oportunidad de decidir sobre sus propias vidas. Ikki tal vez no comprendamos toda la extensión de la vida, aun somos muy jóvenes- Shiryu miro al mar- Solo no los juzgues ¿Quieres?

El silencio cayo por unos minutos. Tanto Ikki como Hyoga miraban estupefactos al dragón. Las batallas que libraron solo lograron hacer que maduraran de manera rápida. Pero definitivamente Shiryu los pasaba con creces

-¿Quién es el hermano mayor?- Pregunto Hyoga después de salir de su asombro

-Yo- Respondió Ikki- O eso creo

-Pues acabas de ser relegado- Hyoga palmeo su hombro- Mi más sentido pésame

-¡Es en serio! no deben burlarse-Shiryu los miro ofendido

-¿Quién dijo que nos burlamos de ti hermano?-El fénix se torno serio-Al contrario es un gusto saber que no todos estamos descerebrados

-Vaya hermanos coincidimos en más puntos ¡Me aterran!-Hyoga sonrió-Vamos acabemos con esta comida si no queremos a Marín encima de nosotros. No me extrañaría tenerla aquí en unos cuantos minutos

* * *

El leve resplandor blanquecino del portal lo cegó durante unos segundos. Al abrir los ojos se encontró parado sobre un pedazo de hielo muy pequeño. Una leve llovizna de miles de gotas de cristales caían, perdiéndose en la laguna debajo de él.

Miles de fragmentos de rocas de hielo flotaban a su alrededor, la pequeña formación que lo sostenía se balanceaba peligrosamente. Miro rápidamente a los lados, de un ágil movimiento salto a una roca más grande. Poco a poco contemplo su entorno, sorprendiéndose ante el espectáculo visual. Solo una idea cruzo su cabeza permitiéndole escapar por sus labios

-_Sí que tienes una imaginación extraña Némesis_

Una isla flotante en medio del universo, derramando el agua al sin fin del vacío. Era como ver los escombros de un planeta destruido. La ironía para el Dios fue: ¿Cómo salía agua de un pedazo de roca flotante y nunca extinguirse?

Apolo busco donde se encontraba el portal, no muy lejos pero tampoco tan cerca. Rápidamente comenzó a saltar de un fragmento a otro. Descendió hasta la laguna. Al llegar al fondo contemplo un rato el panorama. El agua cristalina reflejaba el universo estrellado, sin duda era una imagen muy bella. Extendió sus dedos tocando la superficie, un leve escozor le hizo retirar la mano de golpe. Miro atónito el fondo cristalino. Apareció una flecha entre sus dedos, acto seguido la dejo caer al agua. Al tocar la superficie, la flecha comenzó a disolverse hasta quedar solo un pequeño polvo dorado esparcido sobre el agua. El Dios sol resoplo, emitiendo su queja al universo

_-Muy sencillo para ser real ¿No? lo reitero Némesis tienes una manera peculiar de crear universos_

El Dios se sentó sobre la roca que le hacía de plataforma. Fijo su vista en el sin fin del universo, las pequeñas gotas de cristal cubrían el ambiente de leves destellos azulosos al caer directo al fondo. Un panorama sombrío y triste, era como ver llorar al universo. Por extraño que le pareciera sintió sus mejillas arder. Un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, hacia su aparición. Se sentía estúpido

_-Si serás imbécil Apolo_

Rasgo un pedazo de tela de su entrepierna. Extendió en sus brazos el trocito esperando a que se llenara de cristales. Después de un rato el trapo estaba lleno, con sumo cuidado cogió las cuatro puntas envolviéndolo. Apareció tres flechas, les quito las puntas y comenzó a doblarlas tejiendo una pequeña red. Envolvió con la red el pedazo de tela, al terminar ato la red dorada al cinturón de su armadura. Un extraño gorgojeo lo hizo mirar por un instante el agua, ya no tenía el color cristalino, los cristales habían dejado de caer. La sensación de peligro empezó a inundar el ambiente

Las rocas flotantes comenzaron a caer al fondo del agua, Apolo saltaba de una en otra, pero no avanzaba hacia el portal. Un silbido lo hizo deladear su cuerpo. Las piedras que habían sido tragadas regresaban ahora como proyectiles envueltas en fuego. El macabro color anaranjado brilloso del agua, era por el fuego encendido del fondo. Si es que existía un fondo

_-¡ESTÁS LOCA NÉMESIS!_

Apolo apretó los dientes conteniendo su furia. Elevo su cosmos tomando impulso para elevarse, y al mismo tiempo esquivar o destruir los fragmentos que se interponían en su camino. Al cabo de un rato entre esquivar o destruir, el Dios por fin llegaba al portal. Visualizo en su mente la siguiente pieza, esperando no encontrar la acción tan pronto. La cegadora luz blanquecina lo envolvió transportándolo a la siguiente dimensión

* * *

Marín miraba de vez en cuando a las doce casas, un leve destello iluminaba sus ojos. Tan solo habían transcurrido nueve días desde que Atenea y Apolo partieran de Star Hill para liberar a los Dorados. Las esperanzas poco a poco se habrían en su corazón permitiéndole soñar, aunque la parte racional de su cerebro gritara que no sería posible liberarlos

Hyoga coloco el último saco de verduras sobre la pequeña repisa empotrada en la pared. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Marín. La actitud de la Koree le saco una amplia sonrisa, ese brillo en los ojos lo conocía bastante bien. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era estar enamorado y sintiendo esas molestas "_mariposas_" en el estómago, o si, y sin duda Marín experimentaba lo mismo

-Creo que lo lograran. Volveremos a ver a nuestros seres queridos- Soltó Hyoga mirando la reacción de sorpresa en Marín

-¿Lograran?-La Koree sintió sus mejillas arder ¿acaso había sido tan obvia?

-Claro-Hyoga carraspeo- Es decir creo que Atenea y Apolo los liberaran te apuesto mi nombre

-No será tan fácil- Marín desvió la mirada posándola en la pequeña repisa llena de sacos con verduras- ¿Sabes a quien tendrían que enfrentar no?

Hyoga enarco su ceja derecha, sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo, durante unos momentos no hablo, parecía estar midiendo las palabras correctas con que contestar a la Koree. Marín por fin comprobaba lo dicho por Shiryu e Ikki: Hyoga era tan parecido a Camus

-Némesis es un Dios primordial, no está atada a las leyes de Zeus. Por lo tanto la creación de sus universos y mundos alternos se enfoca más allá del raciocinio existencial. Es temida y respetada por Titanes y Dioses- Hyoga se detuvo para tomar aire- Si se a lo que se enfrentan, pero si debo confiar en la palabra de un Dios sin duda confió en Némesis. Mi corazón mantiene la esperanza de volver a ver a la única persona que me quiso como a un hijo. No se tu Marín pero yo quiero tener fe aunque el mundo me diga lo contrario

-Si Camus estuviera aquí te daría un buen golpe en la cabeza y después te abrazaría- Marín dejo escapar una risita- Tienes razón, los volveremos a ver

-¡Por cierto!-Hyoga levanto las manos alarmado- Seiya y Shun comienzan a sospechar que algo pasa con Atenea

-Entonces es hora de poner en marcha el plan B- Marín toco su barbilla en actitud pensadora

* * *

Némesis contemplo por un rato más el portal dimensional, no tenía mucho que Apolo y Atenea habían partido. Giro sobre sus talones comenzando a retirarse del lugar. Todo el suelo alrededor comenzó a cambiar, dando paso a nuevas formaciones. El panorama antes rocoso y desértico cambio a uno completamente lleno de vida

-_Las piezas comienzan a moverse. . . . _

Un sonrisa sardónica ilumino los labios de la deidad mientras se desvanecía en forma de bruma, solo el eco de sus palabras quedo flotando en la dimensión


	4. Ares y las dimensiones oscuras

La letanía de rigor: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei animation. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo es ocio juvenil

Agradecimientos: **Sin duda HolyOak millones de gracias por tus observaciones, tus comentarios y ayuda ¡Vales mil! También aquellos seguidores y lectores anónimos, gracias por tomarse unos cuantos minutos en esta historia**

Otra letanía: Se aceptan cualquier tipo de sugerencias, correcciones ortográficas y comentarios buenos o ácidos

**Las crónicas obscuras de un Dios **

**Capítulo 4: La lanza de Ares y las dimensiones obscuras**

Los últimos vestigios de luz se esparcieron frente a sus ojos. El fúnebre espectáculo se alzaba frente a ella, dándole una siniestra bienvenida. Un muy castigado y cruento terreno rojizo apenas si era cubierto por unos cuantos arbustos ralos. Los brazos del inmenso río de los trescientos espartanos, se abrían paso por las caprichosas formaciones de las mesetas uniéndose al caudal del poderoso espartano. El rugido furioso tronaba mientras golpeaba con fuerza una de las laderas del monte de Marte. Al final se perdía en un inmenso abismo, el cual, no tenía fin

Las leyendas de antaño contaban que ese rio poseía los espíritus de los trecientos espartanos que murieran defendiendo sus tierras del ataque de Jerjes. En retribución, Ares, tomo sus almas sellándolos como guardianes y custodios de su reinado

Por si esto fuera poco, el agua del rio era completamente roja. Algunos decían que era la sangre de los innumerables guerreros muertos en batallas de manera gloriosa. Aunque para Atenea solo se trataba del deslizamiento de la arcilla. Comenzó la búsqueda. Si quería enfrentarlo, primero debía hallarlo

Durante mucho tiempo, Ares, había intentado derrotarla sin éxito. Esta rivalidad tan absurda se desato por una simple y sencilla discusión; una sucedida durante la época del mito, cuando Dioses y mortales caminaban juntos. Con decepción hoy por fin Atenea aceptaba una verdad infalible: los Dioses actúan como niños y los niños cometen errores. La realidad tan abrumadora y asfixiante por fin golpeo con fuerza. Ella la Diosa de la sabiduría, había cometido un error

Error que devasto a la orden Dorada

Error que destruyo a sus caballeros Dorados

Error que valió la vida de Saga y Kanon, victimas de ambos bandos

Por fin entendía una lección más valiosa que su propia inmortalidad. Nadie está exento de cometer un error, ni siquiera ellos. Los Dioses solo decretaban lo que de alguna manera "lógica" comprendían, por lo cual, nunca entendieron de manera clara a sus propias creaciones

Al renacer como mortal pudo vivir y aprender durante varias generaciones a los humanos. Lo que no esperaba es que ella, en su infinita sabiduría, cometiera un error. Al ser un _"humano" _ la culpa la abrumaba de manera letal. Definitivamente, ser un humano tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Por ahora debía resolver la gran deuda que, según ella, tenía con su orden Dorada

El otro problema que atraía su atención era el comprobar sus sospechas. Saga y Kanon: descendientes de un Dios o, en el peor de los casos, las reencarnaciones de los Titanes Prometeo y Epimeteo. Como fuera, las dos opciones explicaban de manera contundente porque Saga quería su cabeza y fue poseído por un Dios devastador

Razones o no, de lo único que estaba segura es que Ares se aprovechó de la situación. No cualquiera podría soportar el cosmos del Dios de la guerra violenta. Solo Saga fue capaz de ser el recipiente perfecto. Por si fuera poco, Kanon, no se quedó atrás y Poseidón cayó irremediablemente en los juegos y estrategias del gemelo. Esos dos tenían un inmenso poder equiparable con la fuerza de los Dioses gemelos Hipnos y Thánatos

De una u otra forma estarían en problemas. Y para colmo se encontraba frente a una proeza imposible (por no decir suicida) jugándose el todo por el todo. El plan había sido sencillo, llevarlo a cabo muy distinto. Su naturaleza "_mortal_" le exigía tomar venganza contra el Dios de la guerra violenta. En esta ocasión el deber salía sobrando

Miro la bóveda estrellada confirmando su posición. Nike se deslizo por sus dedos hasta tocar con la punta el suelo rojizo. Un sendero se abrió paso ante ella. Con la cabeza hecha un caos Atenea comenzó a seguirlo. Dentro de poco desataría una batalla sangrienta con Ares. Solo esperaba poder repetir el golpe que dio en Troya

Conforme avanzo, el ruido incesante del río se hacía más ligero. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos una explanada de mármol negro se alzaba ante ella. Frente, el imponente templo estilo grecorromano con miles de figuras alusivas a la guerra decoraban los pilares. Como lo esperaba todo estaba fuertemente custodiado. Era el momento de poner en marcha su plan

Avanzo por las escalinatas mientras levantaba a Nike en lo alto. La fría calma en el semblante de la Diosa sorprendió a los guardianes. Sin interrumpir su paso la dejaron avanzar al interior. Al llegar al salón principal, contemplo a la orden entera de Ares franquearlo a ambos lados. La voz de la Diosa resonó como la furia de los truenos

-_¡Honor duellum! _[¡Duelo de honor!]

La mirada teñida en sangre revelo cierto asombro ante la presencia y petición de la Diosa. Atenea aferro con fuerza Nike, preparándose para contener el primer ataque. Ares soltó una risilla gutural, estaba completamente sorprendido

-_Tu gravis? _[¿Hablas en serio?] - El Dios de guerra se levantó de su trono

-_Locutusque serio _[Hablo en serio] - La Diosa comenzó a avanzar hacia él

-_Nom me ridere Athena _[No me hagas reír Atenea]- Soltó una carcajada

-_Lorem utendi rebus alienis erit _[El ganador tendrá derecho sobre los bienes del otro]- Los iris grises refulgieron

Con un rápido movimiento el Dios de la guerra lanzo un golpe al vacío. En cuestión de segundos Atenea fue empujada contra un pilar. Un puño estrellándose cerca de su rostro la hizo girar. Aferro con fuerza a Nike impactándolo en las costillas de Ares. De un ágil movimiento se deslizo por debajo de él, nuevamente impacto el báculo en su cabeza. El Dios de la guerra violenta sonrió. La épica lanza y su escudo se materializo en sus manos

-Entonces comencemos el duelo

Ares comenzó con fuerza incontenible. Con agilidad blandía la lanza entre sus manos y, al mismo tiempo, bloqueaba los ataques de la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Un peculiar duelo entre ambos Dioses ejecutaba su poder destructivo. La orden entera de Ares solo se limitó a hacerse a un lado, no interferirían.

El Dios bélico barrió su pie, logrando que Atenea cayera al suelo. La lanza se clavó a centímetros de su cabeza. La Diosa estrello Nike en el costado de Ares haciéndolo retroceder. Aprovecho el pequeño descuido para asestar con fuerza la punta del báculo en la pierna de Ares, encajándolo hasta que la carne cedió. Lejos de dañarlo, el Dios sostuvo el báculo arrancándolo de las manos de Atenea. El golpe que iba directo a su pecho fue bloqueado por los brazos de la Diosa, haciendo presión logro levantarse empujando con su cosmos a Ares

-¡Procesión de guerra!

El Dios de guerra violenta lanzo su primer ataque de cosmos. La bola de energía roja iba destruyendo todo a su paso. Con rapidez, Atenea apareció su escudo frente a ella. El ataque se desvaneció para transformarse en miles de pequeños rayos que se dirigieron contra él. Ares, interpuso su escudo desviando el golpe contra la pared más cercana, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. El Dios se vio sorprendido con la guardia baja ante la rapidez de Atenea. El puño cubierto en oro asesto el golpe a su cara. La sangre fluyo de manera generosa. La Diosa había logrado hacer lo que ningún otro. Los huesos de la nariz cedieron en un doloroso crujir

-¿Te atreviste a golpear al Dios de la guerra?- Ares desplegó con ira su cosmos

-¡No olvides que yo también soy un Dios de guerra Ares!- De igual manera, la Diosa elevo su cosmos

Nike refulgió al chocar contra la lanza. Ambas deidades ardían en deseos de destrucción. Los hábiles reflejos de Atenea lograron evitar varias veces que la lanza se clavara en su cabeza, aunque no logro evitar que Ares tomara revancha por su nariz rota. Su pómulo ardió ante el puño, un pequeño corte hizo manar la sangre. Con fuerza renovada la Diosa asesto su rodilla en la cavidad torácica haciendo crujir la pechera de oro. Molesto el Dios nuevamente hizo uso de su cosmos divino

-¡Lanzas de sangre!

El puño se impactó en el suelo haciéndolo estallar. Los fragmentos de roca se transformaron en millones de lanzas dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Esta vez el escudo apenas si contuvo la embestida. La armadura divina de la Diosa cedió en los brazos. Pequeños cortes lograron traspasar el metal rasgando la piel debajo. Sus brazos comenzaron a doler. Lejos de rendirse la joven Diosa por fin utilizaría sus cosmos en batalla

-¡Divinas dimensiones!

Una enorme distorsión se abrió en el techo. La fuerza de los planetas colapsando entre si golpeo al Dios haciéndolo caer de manera violenta al suelo. Con lentitud Ares se incorporó mirando a Atenea

-Ese ataque-Ares comenzó a elevarse al cielo- Lo eh visto antes

-Mis caballeros no aprendieron solos- La Diosa de la Sabiduría sonrió con sorna- Sobre todo cuando yo misma les enseñe a manejar el cosmos en la primera guerra santa

-¿Te rebajaste a enseñarles a unos inmundos humanos?- El Dios de la guerra violenta hizo una mueca de asco- Que bajo has caído Atenea. No mereces ser parte de nuestro linaje cuando caminos con la basura que habita el suelo

-Esa basura logro expulsarte de su cuerpo-La sonrisa de Atenea se ensancho más-Y lograron derribar un muro creado por Dioses ¿Quieres saber más?

Con la ira a punto de destrozar su cabeza, el Dios elevó su cosmos. La tierra a su alrededor comenzó a vibrar. El ataque más poderoso de Ares cobraba vida en sus manos. Al mismo tiempo Atenea levantaba su brazo

-¡Violencia de guerra!- Grito Ares desplegando la inmensa energía

-¡Excalibur!- La Diosa refulgió en oro

El choque de cosmos exploto destrozando el techo de lo que alguna vez fue el templo. Ares jadeaba sosteniéndose el brazo derecho, la sangre fluía comenzando a hacer un charco en el suelo destruido. La fuerte punzada en su costado izquierdo hizo que Atenea cayera de rodillas. La lanza se clavó profundo; la sangre corrió libre por su torso manchando la falda metálica

La Diosa de la Sabiduría reprimió las ganas de quejarse, mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar. Lejos de detenerse el Dios bélico contraataco. Atenea solo pudo aparecer Nike deteniendo a duras penas los golpes de un muy mermado Ares. En ese momento supo que por nada del mundo podría distraerse o seria aniquilada, solo tenía una muy reducida oportunidad

Ares logro acorralarla contra una de las pocas columnas que quedaban en píe. Presiono parte de su antebrazo izquierdo contra el pecho de la Diosa, la lanza se alzó aterradoramente en el brazo lastimado. Esta era su oportunidad. Como era su costumbre, Ares solo se guiaba por los instintos

-Si ni siquiera me puedes vencer ¿Qué podría esperar de tus inútiles caballeros?

Atenea lo miro con odio. Ares abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La pequeña pluma dorada se abrió paso directo al corazón. El dolor quemante estremeció cada musculo de su ser. El quejido parecido a los gritos de miles de guerreros en batalla resonó por todos lados, cimbrando la tierra. La lanza se precipito al suelo con un estruendoso repiqueteo

El Dios de la guerra violenta llevo ambas manos a la herida, sus ojos sangrientos se contrajeron en terror; la pluma dorada se había incrustado hasta el fondo, no podía sacarla. La Diosa de la sabiduría elevo su cosmos envolviendo todo el espacio. Nike brillo como una estrella recién nacida en las manos de la Diosa. El indiscutible exilio salió de los labios de Atenea

-No es castigo, es venganza Ares. . . _¡Confinamiento de almas!_ – La melodiosa y cálida voz apenas si se escucho

El alma del Dios bélico fue absorbida por su propia lanza. Su cuerpo musculoso cayó pesadamente sobre las losas destruidas de su templo. El primer paso ya estaba dado. El plan no solo era recuperar a su orden Dorada. Durante el proceso, quitaría unas cuantas piedras en el camino. Miro a la atónita orden de Ares en shock, no podía quedarse a discutir o enfrentar a todos. Sin más remedio volvió a hacer uso de su cosmos

_-¡Restricción de la divinidad!_

Sin excepción, todos los guerreros de Ares se quedaron paralizados. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a caer inconscientes. La Diosa de la sabiduría soltó un resoplido mientras se recargo en la derruida pared. Examino sus heridas. Sin temor a equivocarse, la lanza había fracturado dos o tres costillas (por lo menos). Con alivio corroboro que no había heridas mayores. Fijo la vista en la lanza a sus pies, poco a poco se agacho hasta recogerla. Una de las piezas ya estaba en su poder. Sin más contratiempos, la Diosa comenzó el retorno hacia el portal, no tenía tiempo que perder. . .

* * *

Marín mordió la punta de su lengua conteniendo sus nervios. Shiryu era muy bueno a la hora de mentir, otra gran cualidad, siempre y cuando fuera usada para hacer el bien. Pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo a la Koree sufrir era la cara de entusiasmo en Shun y Seiya. O fue muy fácil engañarlos o los dos adolescentes les estaban tomando el pelo

-Como les iba diciendo, Saori piensa que podrán hacer esta tarea sin complicaciones. Espera que regresen para cuando ella ya esté camino al santuario- Shiryu sonrió- O mejor aún, tal vez se encuentren y puedan volver juntos

-¿En serio?- Seiya casi salto al techo- Es una excelente noticia

-Si aunque me parece extraño que nos enviara a nosotros dos teniendo a Hyoga. Además, no puedo sentir el cosmos de Saori por ningún lado- Shun miro de manera interrogante a Shiryu-Aunque con lo que nos dices, es normal que ella pueda ocultar muy bien sus pasos

-Es una Diosa- Shiryu rodo los ojos al techo- Es normal que actué de manera extraña. En fin, aquí están los gastos de sus pasajes y hospedaje. No lo olviden es de suma importancia que consigan que la representante de Odín en la tierra firme ese acuerdo a como dé lugar

Los dos adolescentes tomaron los sobres. Con un caluroso abrazo se despidieron de Shiryu y Marín. Las sonrisas fingidas se mantuvieron hasta ver las puertas del salón Patriarcal cerrarse. Esperaron por unos largos minutos más hasta sentir las presencias de los adolescentes lejos

-¿Se lo habrán tragado?- Shiryu miro a Marín

-Conociendo a Seiya- Marín chasqueo la lengua- No

-Al menos los despistaremos-Shiryu comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor- Ahora todo depende de Hyoga

-Presiento que harán un desaguisado brutal- Marín suspiro mientras seguía a Shiryu

-Vamos no podría ser tan malo

-Shiryu, con ellos dos todo se puede esperar-Marín movió la cabeza negando-O fue sencillo engañarlos o ellos nos acaban de tomar el pelo

-Sea como sea al menos los mantendremos ocupados lejos de aquí- El dragón se detuvo para abrir una enorme y bella puerta labrada en caoba permitiendole el paso a la Koree- Si Seiya sospechara que Atenea cruzo la hiperdimensión de nuevo ¿Qué crees que haría?

-No tienes que recordármelo-Marín entro al comedor-La seguirá sin importar las consecuencias

-Es por eso mi querida Águila que debemos alejarlo todo lo posible de Star Hill. . .

Ambos voltearon hacia el costado de la mesa. Ikki permanecía sentado mirando el suculento plato frente a él. Con un ademán de su mano los invito a acompañarlo. Por el momento se dedicarían a disfrutar del breve lapso de tiempo libre sin más preocupaciones que acabar las generosas porciones de comida

* * *

Con la cara pegada a un suelo cubierto por pasto esponjosamnete irritante, Apolo maldijo su mala suerte. Si es que existía. Se apoyó sobre sus manos para elevarse lentamente. Los golpes que recibió por parte de Drakho comenzaban a hacer mella. Sería un Dios sí, pero tenía un cuerpo material que cuidar

Observo con cuidado su entorno. Apolo siempre pensó que la perfección entre el día y la noche eran el amanecer y el ocaso. La combinación de los matices crean la ilusión perfecta, cautivando de sobremanera los sentidos. Lo que no esperaba es ver un perfecto ocaso en una dimensión oscura y, que un Dios primordial, tuviera el poder de crear universos sin ayuda. Definitivamente Némesis no perdía su tiempo en vanas e inútiles discusiones

Cuatro grandes picos envueltos en nieve brillaban como agujas de plata en medio de la tarde noche. El claro que estaba frente a él estaba cubierto por un fino pasto dorado. A sus espaldas un inmenso bosque con árboles de gran altura se alzaban como centinelas. La corteza de los troncos era completamente negra. Las hojas eran blancas y de forma ovoide, algo que le recordó a los cerezos; sin embargo, lo curioso era ver que cada árbol contaba con un ramillete de flores escarlatas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. El portal estaba a unos pasos de donde él se encontraba, junto al bosque

El cielo universal del crepúsculo era custodiado por dos enormes planetas envueltos en anillos cobrizos. Apolo se sintió sumamente abrumado ante la belleza visual. Sus pies se movieron ágilmente sobre el pasto sin hacer el menor ruido. No tenía tiempo que perder. En su interior, el Dios sol sabía que la belleza solo era superficial. No por nada eran llamadas las dimensiones oscuras

Con rapidez y audacia atravesó el claro. Sus ojos buscaban todas las posibles pistas que lo condujeran hacia un Grifo. La aparente calma asfixiaba su pecho comprimiendo sus pulmones. El aire era tibio, contrario a lo que esperaba. Dirigió la vista a los picos frente a él. Algo andaba sumamente mal

La sensación de ser acechado crecía de manera alarmante. El claro terminaba abruptamente en una enorme depresión rocosa. Algunos salpicones de nieve se esparcían por pequeñas salientes de piedra. Se asomó por el borde mirando el fondo, solo la oscuridad le devolvió una respuesta

Apolo concentro su cosmos para detectar las posibles formaciones de vida existentes. Extendió los brazos y se dejó caer por el borde. Las bellas y esplendidas alas de su armadura se desplegaron emitiendo pequeños rayos dorados iluminando las murallas de roca. Poco a poco descendió hasta un piso congelado. Elevo un poco más su cosmos. Sus ojos se abrieron en extremo al encontrar la macabra escena ante él

Cientos de esqueletos ya hacían regados por doquier. Fragmentos de cráneos de algún tipo de humano y animales se apilaban en miles. Examino con detenimiento los huesos encontrando marcas de laceraciones. Levanto la cabeza escuchando a su alrededor

El imponente arco se deslizo por su espalda, refulgiendo al contacto con las manos de su dueño. Los metales preciosos de oro y platino se entrelazaban simulando un ramal, representación del día y la noche (su hermana gemela tenía un arco idéntico pero con flechas plateadas)

La pared rocosa comenzó a brillar en algunas partes, como si gotas gigantes de agua resbalaran por sus costados. La verdadera acción estaba por comenzar. Apunto, solo tendría unos cuantos segundos para elevarse a la superficie

La flecha emitió el característico sonido al superar la velocidad de la luz. El fulminante brillo cegó por algunos segundos a sus acompañantes. Los graznidos huecos traspasaron los tímpanos del Dios sol. Las antes gotas de agua se irguieron. Por fin los Grifos se hacían presentes ante la deidad

Siete grifos persiguieron a Apolo hasta la superficie. El escudo creado por el cosmos incandescente del Dios fulmino a los desdichados que se atrevieron a lanzarle sus garras. Los demás se mantuvieron a una distancia segura observando con sus enormes y brillantes ojos dorados a su presa. Ahora en lugar de siete, el Dios se vio rodeado por una centena

El arco divino volvió a tensar su cuerda, dispuesto a derribar a uno de los grifos. Sin previo aviso una veintena de ellos cayeron al suelo. Los demás comenzaron a escapar de nuevo al fondo del abismo. Apolo apunto a todas partes mientras observaba con ojo cauteloso su entorno. Frente a él dos "hadas" lo miraban

La Deidad frunció el entrecejo, el único parecido real solo eran las alas. Estos, fuera lo que fueran, tenían el cuerpo repleto de escamas con colores metálicos. Los ojos eran dos enormes agujeros negros que parecían tragarse la luz, no existía brillo alguno de vida. Dos enormes hileras de afilados dientes surcaban lo que parecía ser una enorme boca que llegaba hasta las diminutas orejas, parecidas a la de los marsupiales. Las manos terminaban en cuatro largas puntas y sus pies eran muy parecidos al de los reptiles

Lanzo una flecha directo a la cabeza del pseudo-hada que se aproximaba hacia él. Con increíble habilidad el ser giro sobre su propio eje esquivándola. El otro tomo por sorpresa al Dios. Los dientes afilados rasgaron parte de sus dedos. La rodilla de la deidad se incrusto en el cuerpo del pseudo-hada haciéndola estrellarse en el suelo debajo de ellos. Ambas manos se cruzaron sobre su pecho para ejecutar su técnica. Su cosmos comenzó a envolverlo en cientos de llamaradas

-¡Tormenta solar!

La energía incandescente se desprendió golpeando de lleno a su blanco. El cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar de manera terrible. Aullidos parecidos al de los chacales abandonaron la garganta del pseudo-hada. Miles de pequeñas gotas metálicas se desprendían del cuerpo hasta desvanecerse. Otra flecha se clavó en la cabeza del que seguía incrustado en el suelo

Las alas doradas se replegaron permitiendo a su portador caminar sobre la tierra firme sin problemas. Con cautela, Apolo se acercó al cuerpo del otro pseudo-hada. Con la punta del pie movió el cadáver. Un suave crag precedió ante el desvanecimiento del cuerpo en polvo. Alzo la vista encontrando algunos grifos chamuscados. Busco entre ellos hasta dar con uno más o menos conservado. Con mucho cuidado extendió las alas del grifo arrancando varias plumas

Justo cuando estaba por retirarse del lugar, Apolo, reparo en las pequeñas cortadas que tenían en sus patas. Las venas del cuerpo estaban hinchadas y teñidas en un color azul oscuro. Los ojos antes dorados, ahora estaban completamente teñidos en sangre

Rápidamente miro sus dedos. Un color azulado ascendía por las venas de su mano lastimada. Sin mucho cuidado corto su muñeca. La sangre comenzó a manar con un extraño olor y color. Dolorosos calambres atacaron parte de su brazo. Con la fuerza de su cosmos expulso una mayor cantidad de sangre. Al cabo de unos minutos la coloración volvió a ser normal

Sin prestar más importancia a su estado, el Dios se encamino al portal. Dos de las cuatro piezas ya estaban en su poder y el brillo del portal comenzaba a menguar, el tiempo se les venía encima. . .

* * *

**Nota: **HolyOak acepto que lo de la cabeza estuvo "extraño", lo siento, demasiado café. Hablando sobre los de bronce, sí tenían que madurar y no solo ser carne de cañón. Es imposible que con todo lo que vivieron no aprendieran algo. Espero seguir haciendo sufrir a Atenea y Apolo en el próximo capítulo, son Dioses así que no les vendrá mal un poco de sangre y destrucción. Nuevamente **¡vales mil!**


End file.
